Hess
Known Aliases: Hess, Bernie. Joined Steam RP in: 2013 RP Background: I joined the RP-Community in about June of 2013, after i was invited to this very group. I had some brief experience in some RP-like settings between clans, but it was limited. Joining here, and knowing little, i thrust head-long into a world i wasn't prepared for, but met the challenge, as it were, with excitement. From rather humble beginnings with Falleentium, i joined a US group, in the Fall of 2013, which was semi-tied to the now-gone British Empire, and i ran what i consider one of my more successful military careers, starting as Commandant of the Marines, and ending out as SecDef. Sadly, the group was struck during the early part of the 'RMD' (RickMyDick) attacks, and was hacked. Activity failed to return with the same essence, and the group saw what would be the end of its days despite repeated attempts to revive it in varying eras. Following this, i made my foray into European RPs, joining initially the BE group(while also making my initial venture into Politics with the then- British Expansionist Party) After a period there, ending when the in-activity of Georgie, owner of the group, forced us to attempt to move groups, i recluse'd back to Falleentium for a time, where i was building both my position and notoriety, as well as my Characters reputation. It wasn't until mid-2014, when i joined the Empire of Europe in earnest(albeit having been on the sidelines watching for sometime) that i made another foray into more RPs, once again running a party for the Parliament until an inactivity spell closed the group for a period. During this time, i was briefly involved in several German and French RPs, though none lasted for long. But, in about July or August, the USA group and BE restarted, with a Vietnam twist, and i rejoined the group to continue with them, While this only ended up lasting for a month or two, it drew me into a group called Invictus, where i was given an Administrative position to oversee 'data collection' on what was happening in the RP community. While there, i was enticed to join the URE group by Augustus, shortly before he left. I spent a number of months there before I left with his leaving the community, as well as my resignation at Invictus, but the time there taught me well in how to oversee RP. Throughout this period, i spent time in a great deal of group, some i recall well, others hardly at all. Some i RPed in, other i watched. They also crossed a great many spectrums, from Book-RP(like a Dune group i helped to create), to Anime based(Black butler based RP), to video games(UNSC FleetCom), and of course, a major amount of historical/semi-historical RPs. Through many positions, from junior player, to owner and administrator, i have seen many sides to RP, and learned how to work with many people to have an enjoyable community, and an active one. Category:The World of HDFRF Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:List of Falleentium's Oppositions Category:List of Falleentium's Governments Category:The Imperial Military Category:Religions Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:Historical Battles Category:Insurgent Groups and Terrorist Organizations Category:Colonies and Possessions Category:Alliances and Unions Category:The History of Falleentium